Klaine week 2013 Klainers Dream
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: So the usual Klaine Week, Nothen Special, Some cute things, Some sad things, Gonna be fun :)
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine week 2013 bitches! Here we go, Um I do not own Glee, Or My Girl, Which this chapter is based off. My Girl is one of my all-time favourite movies, And When I heard the first prompt was kid Klaine I was like "MY GIRL HELL YEAH!" I wanted to do this for a while, But I've never actually done it. So here we go:**

_**For those who don't know these are the klaine week promts:**_

_Monday: Early Klaine_

_Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU_  
_Wednesday: Fairytale AU_  
_Thursday: Naughty+Nice (I have no ideas for this one, Anyone wanna help?)_  
_Friday: Anniversary_  
_Saturday: Wedding_  
_Sunday: Reunion _

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were 11 years old, They'd been friends for years, Blaine was incredibly shy and allergic to everything. Bees, Chocolate, Milk, Nuts, Eggs, flowers, sugar. _Everything_. Kurt pretended to get annoyed at it, But really he didn't mind, Blaine was his best friend.

At the moment they were sitting under a willow tree, Next to the lake, This was one of their favourite places to go to. Kurt was thinking about how he, one day, was going to marry Mr Schuester, the middle school English teacher. When a question popped into his head.

"Hey Blaine?" Blaine nodded to show he was listening. "Why do you think people get married?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and continued pulling at the grass "When you get old, you just have to."

Kurt smiled and sat up straighter. "I'm going to marry Mr Schue." Blaine made a face

"You can't do that! It's unfair, He'll just give you As all the time."

"He would not!" Kurt argued back, slumping back down against the trunk of the tree. "Have you ever kisses someone?" Kurt asked, Slightly Nervous.

"Like they do on tv?" Kurt Nodded and Blaine shook his head. "No I haven't"

"M-Maybe we should kiss." The brunette said. "Just to see what all the fuss is about."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, Slightly scared "I-I Don't know how." He admitted "Here." Kurt said. "Practice on your arm" And he started placing tiny pecks down his own forearm and Blaine copied the action. "Okay enough practice." Kurt said after a while. He took a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

"But then I won't be able to see anything.." Blaine said stupidly

Kurt rolled his eyes at him "Just do it." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay, on the count of three. _One, two, three." _Kurt leant in and pecked Blaine very quickly on the lips, Blaine's eyes sprung open. There was a jolt of electricity, A spark, When Kurt had touched their lips together. Kurt had felt it too. Once again he leant back on the tree, his head bowed down. He then looked up at Blaine "Say something, it's to quiet."

"Uh… Um.."

"JUST HURRY UP." Kurt yelled at him. Blaine stood up quickly "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America" Kurt stood up and joined him, His hand on his heart "...And to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." They then awkwardly sat back down. A silence fell between them Which was broken by Blaine

"Hey Kurt, Would you think of me?" Blaine asks.

:"For What?" Kurt said, Confused

"Well if you don't get to marry Mr Schue." Kurt looked up and smiled "I guess."

* * *

Seven years later, Kurt sat under that same tree, But Blaine wasn't there anymore.

"I miss you Blaine." Kurt whispered. It had been Seven years since Blaine's death seven years since his first and only kiss, Seven years since he had a best friend. "I didn't end up marrying Mr Schue. He's marrying someone else." Kurt sniffed "I wish you were here, Then I could marry you instead." Kurt curled up around himself. You'd think after seven years the pain would be over, But no. Not when it have to Blaine.

* * *

**I actually cried while writing this, Maybe not because this chapter itself is sad because the movie, Holy hell Tomas' Funeral Scene, If you haven't watched My Girl Before I recommend you do. Because it is pure amazingness, and I want to watch it right now! I love it so much. Anyway That's all for now, Bye J**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was one of the hardest things I've ever written, I'd rather either Skank!Kurt and Nerd/Cheerio/Normal!Blaine or BadBoy!Blaine and Cheerio/Normal!Kurt I've never done a Bayboy! and Skank! Fic/Roleplay/Dream/dissucsion with my cat. So this is compeletley new to me, plus I'm more of a goodie-goodie than a badass. SO I have no idea what to do for the Naught/Nice Prompt. (HELP ME PLEASE!) But anyway, I hope I did this justice and you like it J **

Kurt Hummel owned Mickinley High School. He could walk down the halls and everyone would move out of his way. Everyone would go silent. Whether it be because his shocking bright green, blue and pink hair, His grey ripped jeans, Leather boots and leather jacket combo, The smell of smoke that lingered on him, or the pure vibe his set off that told everyone he was trouble, Kurt didn't know. All he cared about was getting to the other side of the school where the usual place he hung out was. Everyone moved out of his way and let him get there. All but one, His name; Blaine Anderson. The resident bad boy of Mickinley High. The other person that can part the crowds, but it's clear to everyone why, _Fear_. Everyone was afraid of this curly haired smoker. Everyone but Kurt. No he just pissed Kurt off. See both Kurt and Blaine were gay, Yet no one touched them. Because they knew they'd get their asses kicked if they did. Pretty simple.

"Whatcha doen Hummel, Sitten here all alone. Where's Quinn and the other Skanks?" Blaine walked up to Kurt during Lunch break that day. He sat down next to him under the bleachers and took the lighter out of Kurt's hand, lighting his own cigarette before passing it back to him. Kurt rolled his Eyes and took a drag on his smoke

"I didn't think it was any of your business Anderson. Where's the other assholes you normally hang around, And I'm not talking about the ones that are still in your bed." Blaine snorted.

"As I remember you were one of those assholes is my bed 2 nights ago, Don't you remember? Or were you to wasted that you forgot."

_Kurt walked into Scandals, The gay bar of Lima, He was a regular there and he didn't even need to show his fake ID anymore. He strode up to the bar and asked for his usual, He sat in his usual seat and looked at the usual guys that were normally there on a Saturday. Though there was one guy that wasn't a usual. Blaine Anderson sat in the corner of the bar, On the lap of an older guy. He seriously didn't look like he was in the mood but he sat there nonetheless. Kurt got up and went over to him, took his hand and pulled him up, It was probably the alcohol in his blood speaking but he really wanted to dance with the curly haired boy. Ignoring the angry yells coming from the older man who Blaine was sitting on Kurt pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and pressed their hips together, swaying to the music as he did. Blaine let out a moan and grabs onto Kurt's waist, Attaching his lips to Kurt's neck as he did._

"I can't believe you remember, You had twice as much as me." Kurt looked at Blaine and smirked. "So what do you want here Anderson? I didn't think you were the type who fucked twice."

"I'm not." Blaine took a draw on his smoke. "But you looked all lonely over here by yourself." He teased, earning a glare from Kurt. "I just needed a light." He slumped back on a pole

Kurt sighed "If you must know Quinn and the rest of them are in detention, Coach Sylvester caught them Shoving a freshmen's head in a garbage can until she'd give up her money and since Principal Figgin's was at the end of the corridor she had to do something or get fired. So where are the asses you hang around, Where's Puckerman ?" Blaine shrugged

"Nowhere that I care about." They fell into silence, Both of them soaking in the nicotine from the cigarettes, Kurt broke it "Okay, This. Is fucked up, just because we spent the night dancing and grinding at a gay bar and then hooked up at a dingy hotel after, doesn't mean that you have to sit with me at lunch or whatever and pretend that we are friends. So you can just piss off and forget anything happened." Kurt turned away from Blaine, But what Blaine said next made him turn back around to stare at him.

"But I don't want to leave and forget."

Blaine was looking at him in a way, Kurt was sure; he'd never looked at anyone before. Like this was the real Blaine. "What the hell are yo-" Before Kurt could finish Blaine's lips were on his. Moving slowly and gently. Kurt couldn't help but melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, just like he did 2 nights ago on the dance floor. They stayed there for a few more moments before pulling away, breathing heavily. "Oh…" Kurt bit his lip nervously before putting on a smirk. "So no more Mr Bad boy?" Blaine cracked a grin before bursting out laughing. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the parking lot. A day of skipping was much needed after that.

**Please if you can Like, Follow and review. And Check out my other fic Klaine Diaries: a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw (I think that's what it is, I'm too lazy to look up the actual title) A new chapter should be up right after this week :) **

**Final note: I loved SuperBass/I still believe, Am I the only one? **

**Final Note Number 2# : AVPSY! :D :D :D :D :D FRIDAY GUYS! FRI FREAKING DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a quick drabble chapter. Still stuck on naughty and nice :/**

Kurt pulled his cape tighter around himself, the wind was getting gustier and the Prince still had an hours journey until he reached his destination. The prince had ran away, if he had stayed the King would have forced him to marry a Rich Kingdom's princess. Kurt had no intention of marrying Princess Rachel. He had no intention of marrying any princess. His Heart belonged to other Princess and Men. Prince Kurt was gay. Which, In his kingdom, was treated as severely as witchcraft and sorcery. So the prince ran away, He was planning to live at his Aunt. Who lived in a small village miles away. He would not be known there. Prince Kurt's horse had disappeared the night before. Leaving him to walk the rest of the way to the Kingdom. The Prince had been gone for five days now, Only Passing one town on the fourth day where he had stocked up on food and water for the rest of his journey.

Kurt was listening for any sound that wasn't a bird or the wind, These parts of the forest were known to be dangerous, and Kurt has nothing to protect himself with. An hour later He heard a moan of pain coming from the distance. He Cautiously approached where the sound was coming from. It was an elf, a real elf. Kurt had heard about the creatures but as they had magical powers the were banished from his kingdom and were a hunted breed. The Elf looked up when he saw Kurt approaching and tried to back away. "P-Please. No!" He pleaded. "Don't hurt me! I-I mean no harm. I c-can't even do magic." The elf sobbed and cowered.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt whispered, Moving slowly towards the elf. "I want to help you."

The elf relaxed slightly at the softness in the prince's voice. "I-I need to get back to my home." His golden eyes were full of fear. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Kurt."

"Blaine." The small elf said as he got up.

"Where is your home?"

"I-I don't know anymore." The small elf looked down "I was kicked out."

Kurt looked down at Blaine sympathetically as he sniffed. This elf and himself were in the same boat, They were both homeless. "Why?" He asked, maybe being a little indecent when he did, he realized this and looked down "Sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay…You should know… I got kicked out because I'm… I'm gay…" He looked down again, Kurt grinned up at him, This was just so oddly coincidental

"So am I." Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow in a disbelieving way "Really.. I…I was a prince of another kingdom, And I didn't want to marry a princess, and I couldn't say anything because being gay is just as bad as witchcraft and sorcery. So I ran away, I'm going to live at my aunts." His eyes brightened as he suddenly had an Idea. "Do… I mean. Would you like to come with me?" Blaine the elf Nodded excitedly and Kurt smiled. "Well then," He pulled Blaine up, "Off we go." And they set off. And finally, some good had happened to him. Kurt finally had a friend.


End file.
